Can You Survive?
by belovedbeauty
Summary: I now lived in a world where my only true companion was the weapon I used to survive. /AU AH Rated M for some violence.


Well hello my lovelies! I know I should be focusing on the T25 contest, but my focus has been waning. The month of April may be a little busy for me, and I don't know how my entry for the T25 contest is going to go. Moving on, I did a banner for twificpics(dot)com, for the "Other Fandoms" contest. It was a Twilight/The Walking Dead Crossover manip. And while I did so, this came to my mind. It's a one shot, that maybe one day I'll expand. But I have a slight infatuation with zombies/walkers at the moment. This isn't beta'd, so I apologize for any grammar mistakes or lack of flow. It was a days work and I hope you enjoy it!

**I do not own Twilight, that belongs solely to Stephenie Meyer (who is such a sweetheart). I do however own the actions of my characters below and any grammar mistakes, which I apologize for. **

* * *

><p><em>Our world that was once full of hope, of growth, no longer exists.<br>__Our existence now revolves around one thing: survival.  
><em>_We no longer long for money, for love, for a bright and stable future.  
><em>_As of now, our only hope is to survive.  
><em>_Our only longing is to remain human.  
><em>_Our only love is of the family we create, and hold on to.  
><em>_The world is a thing of chaos.  
><em>_A planet overrun with monsters that feasts upon the living  
><em>_The only question now is, can you survive?_

The world as I knew it, as we all knew it, collapsed the day the virus was released.

It was a disease like no other, an infection that turned even the sweetest of people into flesh eating monsters. Monster's I now called _Walkers._

We now lived in a world where our only true companion was the weapon we used to protect ourselves. My family had disappeared without a trace. My quiet life, which had been filled with college classes and part time work, was now a life of chaos.

Of survival.

The only information we had been given was that of the transformation. What the virus was, or how it had infected was never disclosed. One day our lives moved along as normal and the next Walkers had tripled in numbers and we were fleeing from our homes.

I had been one of the lucky survivors in my building. Losing all contact with my mom and dad, and my boyfriend, I had made the decision of leaving Seattle and finding a more remote location.

It was all easier said then done.

I had come face to face with more then one Walker in my attempt. But as luck would have it, I wasn't the only one venturing out of my building and into some kind of sanity.

Rosalie and I had seen each other on random occasions. We weren't friends, or acquaintances. We lived in the same building, and ran similar hours. I had a gun, and she was armed with a baseball bat.

Her car was faster then my truck, and in a split moment we had decided it was better to travel together then alone.

And that we did, managing to make it out of the infested building and into her BMW. It only took us a few hours before we found Alice and her brother Edward struggling to survive.

We saved them from being eaten alive, and as a result, we stumbled upon Rosalie's ex-boyfriend of four years, Emmett.

His Jeep had been out of gas, and he took the chance and tried to siphon some from surrounding vehicles. The act had almost gotten him bitten, if we hadn't just saved Edward and Alice.

Decided as a group, we took the gas from Rosalie's BMW, and hit the road in Emmett's Jeep.

He had more supplies, and more room. It was built for off roading, and that was better to have on our side then speed.

We stopped multiple times in our travels. Mostly in Seattle, trying to find as many supplies as we could, and that resulted in our next addition: J.

He never went by anything else. But with his company, we had three more guns and tons of ammo. We spent weeks… months together. We had become a type of family.

Then it all ended, in the blink of an eye.

And it was my entire fault.

* * *

><p>I prayed for my survival as I aimed my gun. The shouts of my adopted family echoed within my thoughts as the trigger's pressure decreased against the weight of my finger. A roaring blast sang from the end of my gun, and the Walker before me fell in defeat.<p>

I wasted no time as I aimed my gun once more, and fired.

We were surrounded. Our travels had taken us away from Seattle and into a dangerous part of Port Angeles.

The only luck on our side was the rain. It had ceased with enough time for us to arm ourselves and stand for what could be our last time as a group.

"Bella," someone yelled, drawing my attention towards my right. The face before me was no longer human, its eyes too fogged to see the sun. The skin of its face was gray, slowly sliding from the muscle and tissue. I could see the blood staining its teeth as it opened its mouth and lunged at me.

I was quick to aim, and fire. Precision was the only thing I had on my side. But I feared the bullets in my gun were sitting on empty.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT!" Another voice shouted, but it all blurred in my head. I didn't know which way was safe. I had gone too far from the group. And Walkers were everywhere.

I screamed as a warm hand yanked on my wrist, pulling me backwards. When I turned to see what I was dealing with, emeralds eyes stared back, filled with panic.

We ran then, looking over our shoulders and shooting as Walker's chased after our scent.

When we reached the Jeep, I took one last glance at the horde. Faces too decomposed to see the humans they had once been. And I wondered, briefly, as I climbed inside the Jeep to the call of my name, how we had all ended up this way.

Falling back into my seat, I listened as Emmett gunned the engine; I took a quick look around.

My heart sank, and I swallowed back the lump in my throat.

She looked at me, eyes brimming with tears as she nervously played with the locket around her neck.

I could only twine my fingers within hers, and glance out the window. I wouldn't think about how, or why. I wouldn't drown in misery for the moment. I only listened as thunder cracked above us, and rain drops began to pour against the windows.

The focus for the moment was finding somewhere safe.

* * *

><p>We parked for the night on an abandoned stretch of road just outside of La Push. Our minds were struggling to compute what we had just survived.<p>

The rain had stopped an hour ago, and we had all agreed that stopping was the best thing for us.

Emmett had been the first one out of the jeep, going over each of the guns we had managed to salvage in our travels. We were running low on ammo, and our bodies were running low on fuel.

I was frozen, holding onto Alice's hand and staring into my lap.

I felt at fault for the situation. I had put us in danger. I had wandered to far away from the group.

I did exactly what I had asked everyone not too.

Alice made a strange sound beside me, coaxing me out of my thoughts. I glanced at her, biting my lip at the sight. Her hand was covering her mouth, and her body was shaking. And when she finally spoke, my heart broke for her.

"He was trying to save me," She sobbed, looking at me with her brilliant blue eyes so full of sorrow and pain. I frowned, looking at her with a mirrored expression. An unspoken offer traveled between us, and her tiny frame fell into mine, sobbing.

I let her cry, gently running my fingers through her hair. Her body shook for what felt like hours until she had cried herself to sleep. I listened to her soft breathing, laying my cheek on top of her head, staring out the window and at the setting sun.

The driver door opened, and someone climbed inside. I had an egging suspicion as to whom.

"Lay her down, we need to talk." His breath was hot on my face, and I looked at him with vacant eyes. He merely sighed at me, cocking his head to the side and expecting resistance.

But I nodded, not in the mood to argue. Gently laying Alice across the seat, I quietly made my way out of the jeep.

As soon as my feet touched the pavement, I drew my weapon, checking my surroundings by the campfire's glow. I heard a soft chuckle mutter from his lips, and I turned to glare.

"Emmett and Rosalie have been outside for an hour. It's safe, Bella."

"Nowhere is safe, Edward."

His smile faded, resigned to the truth. I watched as he reached for my hand, but I pulled it out of his reach. His impatient sigh only increased my frustration.

We approached Emmett and Rosalie silently, and I frowned at their mixed expressions.

Glancing down at the glow of the fire, I allowed myself to get lost in its warmth. From my peripherals I watched Edward fall to the ground, crossing his legs and looking between the three of us.

"What now?" I wondered, crossing my arms over my chest and glancing back up. Emmett shrugged, pulling Rosalie closer to him. And Edward sighed.

Silence fell over us.

My mind began to go over every question, every moment. I had been too panicked and busy to hear or notice when it happened. My mind had been focused on surviving the onslaught of Walkers, to even remember a cry of agony.

The aching curiosity got the better of me, and I finally asked. "How'd… what happened?"

The edges of Emmett's mouth turned down, and Edwards breathing stuttered.

The only tell tale sign that Rosalie was hurting as well was the way her hazel eyes glistened in the fire light. Emmett had opened his mouth to explain, but Rosalie placed a hand on top of his and started.

"It happened so fast…" She glanced down at the fire, watching the flames flicker as she explained. "One minute we're running to help you, and the next we hear Alice scream."

She wiped at her eyes, removing any signs of her vulnerability. "I looked over at her, and she didn't have a gun, or anything to protect herself. And then I see a Walker so close to her. And J…" Her lip trembled, and she glanced back up at me. "He jumped in front of Ali, while simultaneously shoving his gun at her. And the Walker, he moved so fast. All I saw was him lunge, and J fell to his knees. And then Alice aimed, and two shots sounded."

She drew in a deep breath, looking at Emmett to finish. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Then he looked back at me and spoke one sentence. "And before you knew it, the Walker was dead, and so was J."

I bit my lip, wiping at the tears streaming down my cheeks. I understood now, why Alice had been so shell shocked, so upset.

He _had_ saved her. But she wasn't able to do the same.

Glancing back at the car, I noticed a glow off in the distance. It was moving quickly through the field next to the road.

My mind switched, like cocking a gun.

Pulling my gun from its holster, I aimed and slowly started towards the Jeep. Words were spoken behind me, but I paid them no mind.

I was never comfortable when we stopped traveling.

We were never safe.

When footsteps sounded behind me, I knew they finally saw the threat I had detected. Someone moved to walk beside me, arms stretched with their gun poised. As I ducked down to get a closer look, my eyes discerned what looked like a human figure.

I didn't feel comfortable yelling, because any loud noise would attract Walkers. But so would gunfire if it came down to that. This was our safest bet.

"Who are you!" I shouted, aiming my gun. The light stopped for a short moment, before hesitantly moving forward.

"I'm not a Roamer, if you're wonderin'!" It yelled back, moving quicker as the words drifted through the air. I readjusted, closing one eye.

This might not end well.

"Stop where you are!"

The light did just that.

I sighed in relief.

"Look, I'm travelin' alone! This is the safest area I've found! I'm not gonna harm you!"

I glanced behind me, looking at Edward. He nodded towards the light, and I nodded back.

"Move closer! Slowly! When we can see you, drop your weapons."

I heard no response, but the light gave it away. It moved towards us slowly, but as it approached, we saw the outline of the person carrying it. They were tall, slender and carrying something large on their back.

My nerves stood on end as they got close enough for me to see their face. It was a man with shaggy blonde hair. He looked maybe twenty five.

I watched as he stopped a few feet from the Jeep, dropping what he was carrying, and gently placing the gun in his hand on the ground.

The only thing he held onto was his flash light.

"Your turn," was his only response.

I nodded, ignoring Edward's hiss in protest. I rose to my full height, stepping closer so he could see me, and placed my own gun on the ground. "My name's Bella Swan."

He smiled, stepping closer and reaching out a hand. I mirrored his actions, placing mine hesitantly within his. "Name's Jasper Whitlock."

I nodded, pulling my hand from his.

It was silent for a moment, and then I heard foot steps on both sides of me. Jasper's eyes widened and his hand twitched to his side.

"No worries, this is my group. Rosalie is the blonde, Emmett's the brute, and Edward's the lanky one behind me. Our friend Alice is in the car."

What I didn't expect was how quickly he reached down to his ankle, placed a knee on the ground, and fired. Everyone's reaction mimicked my own.

We grabbed our guns and looked behind us.

What we saw sent us running. Jasper grabbed his bag and gun, following each body into the car. Alice was awake inside, wide eyed at the new arrival. I climbed in on top of Edward, and Emmett once again gunned the engine.

I was the only one to speak as we sped down the road, and into the tiny town of Forks.

"So, Jasper is it?"

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? Did you think J was Jasper? Was it interesting to see them in a complete different situation? Do you watch The Walking Dead? Review, let me know! Any type of feedback is welcome!<p>

If you'd like to see the banner I made, here's the link: http:/i1159(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/p629/belovedbeautyreborn/TWD2(dot)png

It placed third for the contest, which made me blush! And if you're ever welcomed to a challenge, visit twificpics(dot)com! Or if you ever need a banner for a story, there's ton to adopt. :)

Much love, m'dears  
>Beloved<p> 


End file.
